Space Agency Wiki talk:Rules
Some personal comments In general these rules look good to me. I have a few suggestions though: * It might not be the best idea to specify exact block times that must be used for each situation. It's not always possible to place every kind of bad behavior into exactly one category, and different situations may need different block lengths. (And at some point someone would probably come along and make a huge deal about someone not following the block times by the word, which would be really annoying.) * IMHO the content of blogs and comments should be treated differently from wiki pages in terms of quality requirements. Of course things like being nice and not spamming apply there too, but if you ask me, users should be allowed to format their blog pages how they like. Similarly I think it's good to correct spelling and grammar on wiki pages, but not on other users' blogs and such. Also it seems that when I moved the page to the Project namespace, Wikia hid the comments section, so now there's only the normal talk page left. Because of how Wikia handles the comment "pages", it's kind of annoying to look at them now, but it can be done: # Go to to see a list of all comment pages # Copy the link for the comment you want to view # Paste it into your address bar, add ?redirect=no at the end, and then hit Enter Official Wiki Rules It has been over 2 weeks now with no edit. Can we all agree that these are the official wiki rules? CSgt (user page) (talk page) 15:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I too have some suggestions -Less block times and instead have have a wide set range as already said -overall rule elasticity(Rules should be more flexible on for all users. that meaning rules not being overly strict and not such strong block times. Thecrazyspacesoviet (talk) 23:49, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Anonymity Inc. The violations include 1.Threatening/Swearing/Any kind of harrasment towards another user (Making fun of users doesn't include as long as the user doesn't complain) 2.Vandalism/Intentional deletion or replacement of useful information as is evident by the edit. Same block times for all users for the same violation should be there.There shall be no pre described block times,but every violation no matter how big or small they are should start with a warning,then if the violation occurs again,a 1 hour block,then if it occurs again,a 1 day block and a 2 day block,and then the block time doubling for for every additional violation.All this should only apply in cases where posting pornographic content is not in question,and when it is,the block lengths shall be determined on the descretion of the moderator/admin team. Any moderator/Admin/Beurocrat that violates the rules shall be warned first,and on the repetition of the violation,shall be demoted.Promotion shall be on the descretion of non-moderator members only (not any moderators or admins or beurocrats).For this purpose,there shall be at least 2 beurocrats at any given time,and multiple admins and moderators.(to keep the beurocrats in check). (Anonymous Astronaut (talk) 12:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC))